


Kau Rubahku, Selayaknya Mawarku adalah Mawarku

by OmTivi



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: Jinakkan aku, begitu katamu.Pangeran kecil mengingat kembali sang rubah.





	Kau Rubahku, Selayaknya Mawarku adalah Mawarku

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis untuk Summer Writing Challenge di Genshiken Story, Day 9 - Encounter/Pertemuan. Syarat khusus untuk Day 9: a) tidak mengandung huruf 'o' dan b) diawali dan diakhiri oleh kalimat yang sama.
> 
> _We met, we laughed, we held on fast  
>  and then we said goodbye_

Jinakkan aku, begitu katamu.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa mawar yang kucintai tidaklah seistimewa yang dia serukan: ada banyak mawar di dunia ini, kesemuanya sama cantiknya dengan mawarku. Sama indahnya, sama berdurinya. Mawarku hanyalah satu di antara banyak mawar biasa. Kata-katanya selama ini tak berisi, hanya dusta belaka.

Tapi lalu kau muncul.

Saat itu aku sedang sedih. Aku sedih, dan aku menginginkan hiburan. Tapi kau tidak mau bermain denganku, semata-mata karena kau belum kujinakkan.

Apa maksudmu, menjinakkanmu? tanyaku.

Membangun hubungan, jawabmu. Menurutmu dengan menjinakkanmu kita akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Menurutmu dengan menjinakkanmu aku akan menjadi berbeda dari ratusan ribu anak laki-laki lainnya, dan kau akan menjadi istimewa dibandingkan rubah-rubah lainnya di dunia.

Kau mengajariku bahwa kita hanya dapat mengerti apa yang telah kita jinakkan. Kau mengajariku bahwa untuk menjinakkanmu aku harus sabar, dan sebaiknya aku membangun sebuah rutinitas dalam upayaku menjinakkanmu. Kau bilang dengan adanya rutinitas kau akan semakin menanti kedatanganku. Menanti kedatanganku dengan penuh kebahagiaan, seperti ketika para pemburu berdansa dengan gadis-gadis desa pada hari Kamis sehingga kau bisa menjelajah lebih jauh daripada hari-hari lainnya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus pergi. Mawarku menungguku untuk kembali. Mawarku, yang kini kumengerti adalah mawar yang istimewa karena waktu yang telah kuhabiskan bersamanya. Karena mawarku adalah satu-satunya mawar yang telah menjinakkanku. Biarpun ada jutaan mawar-mawar lain di dunia ini, hanya untuk mawarkulah aku rela memberikan hidupku.

Kau menangis. Salahmu sendiri, ucapku. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, tapi kau memintaku untuk menjinakkanmu.

Memang begitulah adanya, balasmu.

Tapi sekarang kau menangis! Tidak ada baiknya untukmu, bahwa aku telah menjinakkanmu.

Ada baiknya, sanggahmu. Karena warna dari padang gandum.

Setelah aku menjinakkanmu, selamanya warna padang gandum akan mengingatkanmu padaku. Mengingatkanmu akan anak laki-laki yang telah bersabar menjinakkanmu, yang telah tertawa bersamamu, yang telah membuatmu dengan bahagia menanti saat berikutnya kau bertemu dengannya.

Kau pun telah menjinakkanku. Kau rubahku, selayaknya mawarku adalah mawarku. Kau bukan satu-satunya rubah di dunia ini, tapi kau satu-satunya rubahku.

Jinakkan aku, begitu katamu.

**Author's Note:**

> ... secara teknis ini fanfic, jadi sekalian aja aing post di siniHAHA /melengos pergi


End file.
